


Here It Goes Again

by timewarp



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2457908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewarp/pseuds/timewarp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ride the same bus together literally every day AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here It Goes Again

Laura rides the bus every day. She doesn’t mind the bus ride all that much. True, it does suck that she has to get up insanely early in order to get to her work on time. But, the ride is therapeutic in a way. It’s soothing, relaxing. It gives her a time to think. Also, it doesn’t hurt that she sees the same young woman every day on the same bus. 

She doesn’t know the woman’s name or how old she is or her occupation. All Laura knows is that every day, without fail, she and the other woman manage to get on the same bus. The woman looks to be around Laura’s age (yet, she has a strange older quality around her) with dark wavy hair that comes to her shoulders. She wears heavy black eyeliner and she’s always listening to music and is always seen holding a philosophy book. Last week it was Kant, this week it’s Rawls. 

Laura tries not to stare but there’s a certain quality about the woman that just makes her so attractive. The woman is not oblivious to Laura’s glances either. A few times, she’s looked up and each time Laura tries to hastily look away while remaining inconspicuous. When Laura braves to look back at her, she sees a faint smirk on the woman’s face. 

They play the same game for weeks until one day, Laura gets on the bus and the woman is gone. 

Laura doesn’t see the woman again until two weeks later. The sudden disappearance was strange but explainable. Perhaps the woman decided to take an earlier bus or was away on vacation or something. Laura tries to convince herself not to make a big deal out of it. No matter how hard she tries, she can’t shake off the strange feeling that something is wrong with the woman. It gets so bad that it starts affecting her work and her boss actually yells at her for not doing what she’s supposed to do. That’s never happened before. 

When she sees the woman for the first time in two weeks, Laura gives an involuntary gasp. The woman looks tired and disheveled, with deep dark circles under her eyes. Even stranger still is that the woman is not holding a philosophy book. Instead, she glances at Laura a few times, not bothering to conceal the fact that she’s staring. 

The next day, Laura gets on the bus and sees that there’s an empty seat for once. She chooses to sit in it and checks her phone for messages that her boss has sent her. She’s so absorbed in the messages that she doesn’t notice that someone has sat down next to her. Laura hears someone clear their throat and looks up, startled. She sees that the mystery woman is the one sitting next to her. 

“Hey,” the woman says, smirking. 

“Oh, hi!” Laura replies, shocked that after all of these weeks, she’s finally talked to the woman.

“I see you around a lot. My name is Carmilla.” She speaks with a faint accent.

“Laura.”

Carmilla’s smile widens. “Laura. This may sound strange but can I take you out for coffee sometime?”

Laura is so surprised that she forgets to answer the question. She blushes and nods her head. “Yes.”


End file.
